


A Little Mouse

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Blair gets stuck baby-sitting for afriend. Jim contemplates his feelings for the young guide and decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mouse

This is my first Sentinel fanficand my first erotica, so you have been warned. I promise to get better with practice :) All comments are welcome, a writer needs criticism as well as encouragement. 

Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Blair gets stuck baby-sitting for a friend. Jim contemplates his feelings for the young guide and decides to take action. 

DISCLAIMER: The Sentinel, it's characters Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. This story is not endorsed by them or meant to infringe on their copyrights and I am making absolutely no profit from it. 

Warning: This story is rated nc-17 and contains sex, in loving detail, between two men. If this offends you or if you are under eighteen years of age do not read. 

## A Little Mouse

by Janette Mallory  


Blair stood barefoot, in his sweats and a black T-shirt, pouring batter into a pan on the stove. 

Jim came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that matched the color blue in his eyes. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and studied the younger man. Though he'd never admit it, he enjoyed having someone take care of him, cook for him, nurture him. He walked towards the kitchen. "Mmm, that smells good Sandburg." 

"Thanks. I'm making Butter milk pancakes with strawberry topping." 

"Well then, I'm glad I got today off, so I have time to eat it." 

"Go ahead, sit down. I'll bring it over in a sec. I've already set the table and poured some juice." 

Jim takes a seat at the table, taking a sip of orange juice from the glass that was sitting there. 

Blair shovels a couple pancakes onto a plate and pours some thawed strawberries from a bowl onto it. He walks over to Jim and sets it in front of him. 

"Uh, Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is there any particular reason these pancakes are shaped like hearts?" 

"Jim, it's Valentines day." 

"Oh." 

Blair spoke as he went back into the kitchen, "You see, Naomi used to makes these every year on Valentine's day when I was a kid." 

"Cute." 

"Yeah," Blair poured some batter into the pan for himself, "So, Jim have any plans for the day?" 

"Not really," Jim takes a bite of his pancakes, "These are really good." 

"Thanks. I'm surprised, I would have thought you'd have a date." 

Jim talks with his mouth full, "Nope." He finishes chewing and swallows. "Truth is I didn't even realize today was Valentine's Day." 

"What?" Blair stares at Jim non-believing, his mouth hanging open, "You've got to be kidding? Why do you think Simon gave you the day off?" 

Jim shrugged, "I didn't really think about it." 

"Jeesh," Blair flips the pancakes over to cook the other side. 

"Actually I usually *try* to forget Valentine's Day. They don't normally turn out that well for me." 

"Oh yeah, how so?" 

"I'd rather not go into specifics." 

Blair holds up his hands, "Okay man, you don't have to tell me. You don't *have* to tell me anything." He scoops up the pancakes onto his plate and pours the strawberries over them. 

Jim looks down at his plate of food, "So, what about you?" 

Blair walks over to the table, plate in hand. "What about me?" 

"I mean, what plans have *you* made?" 

"Well, I don't have any classes all day, so I thought I'd catch up on some grading, although I could always do that tomorrow if something else turned up. Tonight I was thinking about going to a party a friend invited me to. Your welcome to come along if you like." Blair smiled hopefully and sat down. 

"No thanks Chief. College frat parties really aren't my thing." 

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. Just some friends getting together at Sarah and Michael's." Blair looked up from his food, "Sarah is another graduate student." 

"Maybe, I'll think about it. Although I doubt I could get a date this late." 

"That's okay. I don't have a date either. We can both just go stag." 

"Sure." As Jim spoke the phone began ringing. Blair stood up and answered it. 

"Hello." 

"Hi, Blair?" 

"Oh, hi Sarah." 

"Um, I need to ask you a favor." 

"Sure what is it?" 

"Well, remember when I took over one of your classes for a night of baby-sitting in return?" 

Blair began to look nervous, "Uh yeah?" 

"Well, I need to cash in. Missy gets out of school early today and I have classes and work to do until four. If you could watch her till then, I'd appreciate it." 

"What about Michael?" 

"He's working all day and can't get out. This is really important, but if you can't do it, I understand." 

"No, no. I can do it. Don't worry about it. When do you want me to get her?" 

"12:30 would be great." 

"Okay, at the apartment right?" 

"Yeah, thanks I really appreciate it." 

"No problem. Hey, I owe you. See you in a bit." 

"Okay bye." 

"Bye," Blair hung the phone up and walked over to the table, his face serious. 

Jim looked up at him with a look of pity, "Got stuck baby-sitting, huh?" 

"Yeah. Missy's a sweetheart, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'If something else turned up'."   
  


* * *

  


Jim was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper when he heard Blair's car pull up. 

A minute later the door was opening and a little girl of about six came bounding through. She had brown eyes and hair, wearing a blue dress with white tights and black shoes. Blair followed in behind her. 

"This is where you live?" 

Blair nodded and she asked, "Can I see your room?" 

"Maybe in a little bit. It's kinda messy." 

"That's okay," Missy walked over to Jim who was still sitting on the couch, "Hi. I'm Missy. Blair calls me Mousie though." Her smile was so dazzling, Jim couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hi Missy, my name's Jim. I'm a friend of Blair's." Missy scooted herself onto the couch next to Jim, "Watcha doin'?" 

"Well, I was reading the newspaper." 

"Oh. So, where do you live?" 

"Here." 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Blair walked over to both of them, "So little mouse, what would you like to do today." 

Missy rolled her eyes up at the name then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." 

Blair wandered over to the side of the couch, "I know of an amusement park we could go to." 

"Amusement park? Like Disneyland?" 

"Sorta, but a little more like a fair. Would you like to go?" 

Her eyes grew wide, "Yeah!" 

Blair smiled, walked back behind the couch and put his arm around Jim's shoulder, "So what do you say, Jim? Wanna go?" 

"No thanks Chief." 

"Oh come on," Blair pouted his lip and opened his eyes wide, "Please." He gave a conspiratorial glance at Missy and she made puppy eyes too. 

"Pleease." Missy got on her knees and clasped her hands together. 

Jim looked from Blair to Missy and exclaimed, "Ugh, I'm surrounded!" 

Blair grinned, "Well?" 

"Okay, okay. I'll go." 

Missy and Blair cheered together. Jim just added, "But I won't enjoy it." 

"Oh, don't be a baby." Missy giggled and Blair picked her up off the couch, "So Mousie, did you bring your jacket?" 

"Uh-huh, it's in the car." 

"Well then let's go get it. Jim, you ready?" 

Jim stood up, "Sure, why not. You know how to get there?" 

"Yep. I took a date there last July. I think it closes in the winter, but it should be open by now."   
  


* * *

  


Jim stood back from the line where Blair was purchasing tickets to get in to the amusement park. He was trying desperately to tone down his hearing. All the sounds around him were deafening. The roar of the roller-coasters, people screaming, talking, children laughing and crying. Blair saw something was wrong, so he quickly shoved the tickets in his coat pocket and walked over to Jim, "Hey Jim, what's wrong?" 

"It's just all these people, all the sounds, it's a little overwhelming." 

"Okay, just relax, don't try so hard," in a soothing tone Blair continued, "Just focus in on my voice. Nothing else. All other sounds are unimportant. Just my voice-" 

Missy watched them confused. She didn't understand what they were talking about. When Blair had finished she turned to Jim and asked, "What was the matter? You have a headache?" 

"Yeah, something like that." 

"My mommy gets headaches. She says she gets her grains from all the school work- I don't get it." 

Blair and Jim look at her baffled until Blair exclaimed, "Oh, you mean she says 'school work gives me migraines'." 

"Uh-huh." 

They both burst out laughing and Missy shakes her head looking puzzled, "I still don't get it." 

Blair scoops her up into his arms smiling, "Come on little mousie, what would you like to do first." 

"Games." 

"Okay, games it is." 

About two stuffed animals and twenty dollars later they decided to stop for something to eat. They let Missy pick and ended up getting corn dogs and soda. Missy had stuffed her food down in about two seconds flat, Jim and Blair were just finishing up when she spotted a western photo booth. 

"Oh Blair can we do that, please? I've always wanted to do one those!" 

"I don't know Missy, this is starting to cost me a minor fortune." 

She pouted her lip, "Pleease." 

"Well what who'd you rather do? Go on the rides or get your photo taken?" 

"Get my photo taken! I'm too short to go on most of the rides anyway." 

Blair grinned, "Okay then," he turned to Jim, "Is that all right with you?" 

"Yeah, sure. I don't really like going on rides right after I eat anyways." 

"Yay," Missy started running towards the booth. Blair ran after her, "Hey, wait up!" Jim followed behind, taking his time, laughing to himself at how Blair reminded him of a little kid sometimes. Like when he'd make a new discovery about Jim's sentinel abilities, he would get all excited, his eyes would widen, and he'd be grinning from ear to ear. Like a kid on Christmas day. Jim enjoyed seeing Blair smile. The way his face would just light up. It was beautiful. He wished he could tell Blair that someday. Maybe he would. 'No, not now. I don't want to scare him off, if he doesn't feel the same. I need him too much, his friendship is too important to me to risk losing it, by telling him. Telling him how I feel. That I-' 

He stopped behind Blair and Missy, who were looking at the different photos of costumes they could wear. Missy went to Jim's side and took his hand, "You can be a cowboy and I'll be a cowgirl." 

Blair put his hands on his hips, "Hey, what about me? I'm paying for this." Missy made a mischievous little grin and walked over to Blair and whispered something in his ear. Jim had been distracted by two people arguing by the tent next to them, that he hadn't heard what Missy said. Blair's eyes were wide, "Uh-uh. I'm not wearing that!" 

Missy was pleading with him, "Oh come on. You don't look like a cowboy anyway, your hair's too long." 

"Says you." 

Jim walked up to him. "What? What are you guys talking about?" 

Missy looked up at Blair. 

"Nothing." 

Blair and Missy ended up dressing as outlaws and Jim as the Sheriff. The woman working the booth had Missy sitting between Jim and Blair with a bottle of whiskey, Blair with a rifle in his hands and Jim pointing a gun at Blair's head. After she took the shot Blair turned to Jim, "Hey Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How 'bout we get a shot of just us together for ourselves." 

"Sure, Chief." 

He turned to the woman at the camera, "Is that all right?" 

The lady looked up from what she was doing, "Yes, of course. Same costumes?" 

Missy whispered in Blair's ear. "Try the costume I picked out for you." 

"I told you I'm not doing that." 

"Oh, please. You'd look so cute." 

Blair just shook his head, "I don't think cute is the word to describe what I'd look like." Blair walked over to the photos and pointed one out. The woman raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Jim couldn't see what Blair had pointed at from where he was standing, though by the smile on Missy's face, Jim surmised that she got her way. 

Ten minutes later Blair emerged from behind the dressing room curtain. Jim's first reaction was of shock, then pure unfettered laughter. 

"Ha, ha. Laugh away big man." Blair was dressed in a green saloon girl's dress. 

Missy watched a young couple walk by arm in arm carrying a heart shaped balloon. "Jim?" 

Jim stifled his laughing a bit and turned his attention to the little girl at his side, "Yeah?" 

"My friend Billie asked me to be his Valentine today, I was wondering if you've asked anyone yet?" 

"Um, no," Jim, who was still chuckling at Blair's appearance, managed to spit out. 

"Why don't you ask Blair?" Jim stared at her, shocked into silence, his mouth partly agape. Blair blushed and turned his head away wishing he could disappear. The young woman, who had taken their photo, just watched it all with amusement. By the looks on the two men's faces it was apparent that there was definitely something there.   
  


* * *

  


Jim leaned against the railing of his bedroom, peering out the glass windows across the room. He could hear the consistent tap of rain hitting the glass, the radio on below and the sound of cloth against skin as Blair dressed. He could hear the sound of him breathing and if he listened a little more intently could hear the his heart beating. 'Whoa. I better be careful. I don't want to zone out,' Jim ran his fingers through his hair, 'Boy, I've got it bad.' 

He picked up the hunter green silk shirt that was on his bed and slipped it on. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just lust he was feeling for the younger man. That he could handle. But that wasn't what he was feeling, it was a part of it, but not all of it. No, what he felt was love. A stronger love than he had ever felt for anyone before. 'Maybe it's time to assert myself and take that little girl's advice.' He laughed to himself. He wandered that if his feelings were that obvious to a young child, if they were that obvious to everyone. 

He walked down the stairs tucking his shirt into his black slacks. Blair was already dressed, standing by the windows, staring out at the moon. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and gray suit jacket. 

Jim walked up to Blair and put hand on his shoulder. Blair looked up at him smiling, "Happy Valentine's Day Jim." Jim smiled and brought his hand up to Blair's cheek, leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Chief." 

Blair stared at him. A look of confusion, shock, and love mingled on his face. 

"Jim?" 

Jim held a finger up to Blair's lips, "Shhh. I have something I have to tell you. Something important," he took Blair's hand in his own, "I love you Blair." Blair took a step back. "I've wanted to tell you that for so long now, but I was afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" 

"That you'd leave." 

"Jim-" 

Jim held up his hand, "I couldn't keep it from you anymore. I had to know. I have to know, if you feel the same." 

Blair had waited so long to hear those words from this man that he knew that he'd die (only after killing *him* first) if this was some kind of cruel joke, but when he looked up into Jim's eyes he saw nothing but sincerity and love. "Oh Jim, I do love you. More than anything. I want to be with you, so much-" he brought Jim's hand to his heart. Jim sighed and pulled Blair into his arms. He could feel his young guide's heart racing. His blood pumping faster. Jim looked down at his face and saw that he was laughing. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, nothing. I-I just never thought you'd feel the same as I do. Never believed. I feel as though I'm going to wake up any second and this will all have been just a dream." 

Jim held Blair even tighter, "It is a dream. A lovely and sweet dream come true." He then leaned down and kissed Blair again, this time more passionately. He explored the young guides mouth, savoring the lingering taste of tooth paste and mouth wash, mixed with the unequivocal taste of Blair in his mouth. Jim broke their embrace. He ran a hand through Blair's hair, brought it to his face and inhaled it's fragrance deeply. 'Apples and cinnamon'. He let out a deep breath and gazed into Blair's sparkling blue eyes. 

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Blair followed Jim silently up the stairs until they reached Jim's bedroom. Jim stopped in front of the edge of his bed, "You're sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't believe we're moving too quickly," he smiled, "In fact if we had been moving any slower, time would have stopped. I just want to make sure your ready for this." 

Blair managed to get his words out even though he was in a slight state of disbelief and shock, "I want this, us, more than anything. I'm ready and I have been for a long time now." 

Jim smiled, pure love and want shining in his eyes. Blair let out a sigh. He whispered to himself, "I can't believe this is happening." 

"Believe it Chief." Jim pulled Blair into his arms for another passionate, longer kiss. Blair shivered. He could feel Jim's hard-on against his stomach. He had wanted this for so long, had dreamed about it almost every night, but he had never believed it would actually happen. That Jim would feel the same way. 

Neither one was going to be attending the Valentine's Day party that evening and neither one cared. They had what they always wanted. And they weren't turning back now. They hurriedly undressed each other, barely breaking their embrace. Jim pulled Blair onto the bed and settled on top, straddling the younger man's hips with his legs. 

Jim stared intently at the man beneath him and spoke quietly, in more of a sigh, than a whisper, "By god, your beautiful." He leaned down for another kiss. Blair moaned into Jim's mouth as their erections rubbed against another. "I want to feel you inside me." 

Blair gasped, "What?" 

"I want to feel you inside me." Jim rolled onto his back carrying Blair with him. He enveloped him in another kiss, wrapping his legs around Blair's waist and repeated in a light whisper Blair had to strain to hear, "I want to feel you inside me." 

"Oh god. Yes." 

Jim reached his hand into the dresser drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out a small bottle. He handed it to Blair, who twisted off the cap and poured it's contents onto his hands. Jim watched him as he spread the lubricant onto his hard cock. He licked his lips in anticipation. Blair reached his hand under Jim, finding his opening and slipped a finger in. Jim arched his back and let out a moan. Blair smiled seductively. 

Reciting Jim's earlier words he asked, "Your sure you want to do this?" 

"Oh, god yes. Don't you dare stop now." 

Blair smiled, removed his finger and quickly slipped in two. He began to move his hand back and forth, in and out, until Jim was screaming for more. He slipped in another finger, stretching the opening, stopping to let him adjust. 

"Damn it Blair. Hurry up." Blair laughed and removed his fingers. "Okay big man. You asked for it. How do you wanna do this?" 

Jim looked at him confused. It took him a second to understand what Blair had meant and then it dawned on, "I want to be able see your beautiful face. I want to be able to kiss those full lips of yours while we make love." Blair blushed slightly. Jim stretched his legs up and rested them onto Blair's shoulders to give him better access. Blair positioned his cock to Jim's opening and began to push. Jim gasped. Blair stopped to let him adjust. Impatiently Jim pushed up at Blair and impaled himself further on his cock. Blair took the hint and pushed the rest of the way in. 

This was pure ecstasy, Jim thought. It wasn't the first time he had ever done this with another man, but it was the first time it had been with someone he loved. Truly loved. Someone whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. No matter what the consequences. He concentrated intently on the sensations filling his mind and body. Blair began to move above him. It was too much. No more thinking, just feeling. Downstairs he could hear the radio playing. 

"It hurts so good- Come on baby, baby it hurts so good. Sometimes love don't feel as it should. It hurts so good-"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
